A Wonderful Mistake
by purpleflower362
Summary: She didn't mean to. But she couldn't help it. Jason had just come back with a new girlfriend, only to tell her that he was leaving her again, making her deal with all the praetor wannabes. And he was so charming, seeming to know exactly how she felt. She took him home, and before she knew it, he was gone, and she was pregnant. Rated T for teen pregnancy cursing. Slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Reyna PoV**

It was a moment of weakness. A stress-induced accident. But now there was nothing she could do about it. He had fired on her camp, then left her all alone. And now she was pregnant.

She certainly wasn't going to abort it. Unfortunately, she had already started to grow fond and protective of it. Besides, they didn't have that type of technology at camp, and she had too much pride to take a special trip into the mortal city just to kill her unborn child. And she hadn't gotten a chance to talk about it with him. Granted, he had left her to save the world, but that didn't help the fact that she had to deal with this all alone. She just wished she had never done what she had done, that none of this had happened.

Of course, at the moment, everyone else was fuming over what he had done, and she couldn't bare to tell them what had happened. She was surprised, she was angry, but most of all she was scared. She knew that eventually, she would have to tell everyone, but it was terrifying to even think about what they would do. And she was especially taken aback by the thought that had formed in her mind, the thought that kept running through her head:

"I miss Leo Valdez."

**Don't worry, other chapters will be longer, this is just a little prelude. So, thoughts? Good? Bad? Amazing? Please review and tell me what you think, it takes less than 30 seconds to type, "Amazing job!" or, "Can you add more details?" and then hit a button. It seriously makes my day. See ya later!**

**~purpleflower362**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's so short, and I told you they would be longer, but I promise, the next one will be longer. There will only be one or two more chapters before Leo gets back, and then the real fun will begin! And since maybe you guys still haven't learned your lesson from When He's Sad, or you haven't read it at all, I won't be posting until I get 5 reviews with honest feedback and the words "fish 'n chips".**

**~purpleflower362**

She was alone, crying her eyes out in her room, trying to let sleep take her into refuge. She had started to show that day. It was only a matter of time before she had to tell the rest of the camp. She was finally drifting off when the door burst open, revealing the centurion of the 5th cohort, Gwen.

Reyna immediately straightened herself out. She wasn't going to let anyone find out about what was going on until she had figured out what to do.

"Reyna! Can I use your bathroom? Some of the Mercury children locked the doors to all the cohort bathrooms, and I drank about 5 glasses of water before I realized! Please?" Reyna sighed before nodding, pointing in the direction of the bathroom. And of course, she had forgotten she left her positive pregnancy test sitting right by the sink.

After a few minutes, Gwen came out, holding the test in her hand, looking shocked. And before she knew it, Reyna was crying again, holding her head in her hands. Gwen rushed over, immediately trying to comfort her. She had always been one to help. It was just in her nature. Reyna hated breaking down like this in front of one of the legionnaires, but if it had to happen, she was glad it was Gwen.

"It's okay, Reyna, it's okay. We all make mistakes. It's not your fault," she whispered, putting her arm around Reyna and pulling her into a hug. Reyna stopped sobbing, silent tears still running down her face, and looked up at Gwen.

"It is my fault, though. He didn't rape me or anything. I slept with him willingly. And after knowing him for only a few hours, to..." Her voice trailed off as she started to cry again.

"Who did you sleep with, Reyna? Who's the father?" Gwen asked, curious. Reyna sighed, shaking her head.

"Leo Valdez," she whispered. Gwen just sat there, too shocked to do anything.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Leo was in his room, just staring up at the ceiling. It was night, and while everyone else was asleep, he was up, thinking about what he had done. How could he have slept with a girl after knowing her for only 5 hours? He supposed he had just been so lonely, working on the Argo II till one in the morning, all by himself. Even Hephaestus kids needed human interactions. And it had all happened so fast. One minute they were talking and looking at the stars, and the next minute they were in bed, nearly naked. How could he have been so stupid?

A knock on the door jolted him out of his thoughts. He pulled himself out of bed, wondering who it could be at... he glanced at the clock... 12:16 at night. He opened the door to see Jason, looking at him in concern.

"Hey man," Leo said, trying to rub the grogginess out of his eyes. "What'r you doin' here at midnight?" Jason just walked past him and sat down on his bed.

"What's wrong, Leo?" he asked, catching Leo by surprise. He sat down next to Jason, trying to figure out how to answer.

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully, sitting down next to his friend.

"Come on, you know I know you better than that. You can't hide these things from friends." Leo sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"I made a mistake, man, a huge, enormous mistake," he whispered, shaking his head.

"On the ship? At camp? Was it a girl?"

"You would hate me if I told you."

"Come on, Leo, you know that isn't me." Jason waited patiently for his friend to give him an answer. Finally, he sighed, looking up at him.

"I slept with Reyna." It took Jason quite a while to fully process that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so this one kind of skips ahead a few weeks, and if you're confused, just tell me in reviews and I'll try to fill in during the chapters. And the key words for this chap are: salami ice cream. Enjoy!**

**~purpleflower362**

They were alive. Exhausted and nearly dead, yes, but still, they were alive. They had made peace with the Romans, defeated Gaea and the giants, and most importantly had sailed all the way back to California without getting blown to bits. And now they were just minutes away from Camp Jupiter, ready to celebrate. Leo was nervous about seeing Reyna again, of course. He didn't know what she would do. if she would ignore him, or punch him, or hug him, or whatever else a girl might do. He still couldn't believe what they had done. After knowing each other for a few hours, they were already in bed together.

Before he could figure out what to do, they were already landing, mobs of cheering legionnaires on all sides. He scanned the crowd for Reyna. And there she was, at the front of the crowd, beautiful, regal, and to his astonishment, pregnant.

_Oh, shit_, he thought to himself. It couldn't be his. He couldn't deal with this. He couldn't be a, a father!_ Of course it's yours, idiot! Do you think Reyna is a whore who goes around having unprotected sex all the time?_, he asked himself, still looking at her in shock. He just found the situation so unreal and cliche. _Nice job_, he thought to himself,_ One time and you get the girl pregnant._

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder. His head snapped around to see Percy, staring at Reyna with the same shocked expression that lay on Leo's face.

"Hey, is it just me or is Reyna pregnant?" he asked, looking at Leo. He gulped, turning to face his friend.

"Yeah. And I think I know who the father is," Leo replied, trying to keep his voice level. Percy looked at him with wide eyes.

"Hey man, I would never leave Annabeth! And I was on a quest practically the whole time I was here!" he exclaimed. Leo just rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets and stalking off to the control panel.

"Seaweed Brain," he muttered, catching the attention of Percy.

"Only Annabeth can call me that!" he called after Leo. He sighed and walked away, breathing hard, trying to calm himself down. He got to the front, flipping switches and talking to Festus, trying to make the landing as smooth as possible. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"Brace yourselves, everyone, landing in five, four, three, two..." The ship settled onto the grass, shaking the whole ship. When everything had calmed, he pressed the button for the gangplank and it unfolded from its place on the side of the boat. Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel hurried down, being hugged, shaken, and patted on the back, and, in other words, getting mobbed by the crowd. Leo sulked at the back, trying to delay the inevitable for as long as possible. But Reyna had already spotted him. She walked up to him, and Leo was getting more nervous with each step she took.

"Hey, Reyna..." Leo started, but before he could say anything else, she slapped across the face. Hard. Leo looked at her in astonishment, holding his face in his hands, but Reyna's expression was unreadable.

"We have_ a lot_ to talk about," she told him, her voice strained with anger.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

He sat in Reyna's office, his head in his hands. This was not happening. It wasn't happening! "And you're sure you took the test right? Positive you didn't make a mistake?" Reyna took out five objects that looked like thermometers with pink ends.

"You know what these are?" she asked him, using the same voice she would use with a small child.

"Positive pregnancy tests?" The statement was more of a question than anything, but at the moment, he didn't care. She rolled her eyes and started to pace in front of him.

"Look, Leo, I'm not an idiot. I know how to pee on a stick. I also know that tests can sometimes make a mistake, and that's why I took five! And besides, you shouldn't even care. I doubt you'll stick around long enough to be a father. Jason's told me about you. You run away every time something goes wrong. Why should this time be any different?" Her voice cracked, and he realized she had started to cry. He got up and pulled her into a hug. It felt so right, so natural to do so, he didn't even give it a second thought. After a while, he spoke up.

"I'm not going to run. Not this time. I can't leave you to deal with this on your own," he whispered into her hair. She buried her head into his chest, just savoring this one moment of peace. She had gotten so little love in her life, she found it was hard to decline when she was faced with it. Finally, she pushed away, wiping her eyes.

"Damn hormones," she mumbled, causing Leo to chuckle. "Oh!" she exclaimed, and he looked at her in concern. "That was quite a big kick," she explained, placing her hands on her stomach. She noticed Leo looking at her in something that looked like... longing? She glanced at him, and he blushed, looking away. She continued probing her belly, trying to rest her hand on the spot where the baby would kick.

After a few minutes, Leo spoke up. "Could-" He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Could, you know, could I feel?" She smiled at him, and took his hands, placing them on her stomach. After a few kicks, he pulled back suddenly, letting out a breathy laugh.

"I felt it. It kicked my hand. It kicked my hand!" he whispered, and Reyna smiled warmly at him. Leo ran a hand through his hair, tussling up the dark curls she had found so attractive that night. She found herself staring at him, at his beautiful brown eyes, his rough, calloused hands, his muscular arms._ Snap out of it, Reyna! You guys aren't even a couple yet_, she thought to herself.

"So how far along are you?" asked Leo, bringing her back to reality.

"Oh, only about four and a half months. Still time to prepare." There was a long awkward pause, and neither of them knew what to say. Finally, Leo coughed, breaking the silence.

"Well, I better get back to the ship, you know, have to do repairs and whatnot, dinner is soon, too, and we all want to get some rest before the party, and they'll probably want to know what's going on, so, you know, see ya!" he rambled, and Reyna just nodded in understanding as Leo left. As soon as he was out of sight, she collapsed into a chair, her hands on her belly.

"What am I gonna do with you?" she asked the baby inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**To start off, I'd just like to say, that you, Lulu-Lola-Lovely, suck. I know I didn't specifically say "no flames" or "no rude and very obnoxious comments", as yours was, but it is still just ridiculous. Listen, I know I'm not the best writer on this site, not by a long shot, but there is no need to point out every fucking single thing that is wrong with my work. I don't care if whores are "professional sex workers"! NO ONE GIVES A FUCK! And when you say how Reyna's changed quite a bit from "you're-not-going-to-stick-around-so-why-should-I- bother-letting-you-know-I've-spawned-your-child" She's pregnant. As you pointed out, four and a half months along, so she's pretty damn hormonal. Get over it. And actually, you haven't started to show much when you're as far along as her. Also, five tests is a good amount to take. You obviously don't know anything about pregnancy. And why would you put the "keywords" in your review if you're just gonna put a whole mess of ugly after them? Especially if you also point out that it is, in your own words, "shady and selfish". The genuine reason that I do this is because some people love the story, and don't review, which is what I would call selfish, and also because most people skip the author's note, and should be punished for it. And I do write for my own pleasure, not for some stuck up little bitch to make me feel bad about my work. You may think writing things like this is helpful, but really, it's basically like announcing to everyone who looks at the reviews that you're an annoying brat. I don't need your advice, nor do I want it, and I'm guessing that neither does any other writer whose story you leave ranting, cynacil reviews on. And if you're such a great writer that you need to let out some of your "creative influence" on other fangirls and fanboys, then chances are you're just a stuck up ass. So get the fuck over yourself.**

**P.S.- ALittlebitofFeve, if you're reading this, look at the paragraph above and then apply it to your review. :)**

**Whoa, sorry about that, people who are actually supportive, just had to get that off my chest. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Keywords: dill pickle chapstick**

Dinner was uncomfortable, to say the least. It had started with a 15-minute awkward silence, only broken by the scrape of utensils against plates, during which Leo refused to make eye contact with anyone. Finally, Jason cleared his throat, looking up from his dinner.

"So, Leo, how was your talk with Reyna?" Leo suddenly felt 6 pairs of eyes on him, and he looked up, nervous.

"Well, you know, she's fine. She can't do training or anything, but she's still head of the camp!" he said, his eyes darting around the room and his fingers drumming on the table.

"Why can't she-" started Percy before Annabeth kicked him under the table. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked her. She made an exasperated face and nodded towards Leo. Percy just looked at her. Finally, she sighed and pulled him to her, whispering something in his ear.

"Oh," he said quietly, sitting back in his chair. And there started another 15-minute awkward silence.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"For the last time, I'm not going back!"

Leo and Jason had been arguing for about 20 minutes now, much to the rest of the seven's dismay, considering they were doing it in the front room, where they could all hear.

"Leo, we've gone over this. You're the only one that can drive this thing!"

"Then take a bus!"

Jason sighed. He wasn't getting through.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that would be? 6 highly powerful demigods traveling across country on a bus?" Leo just shrugged his shoulders, looking indifferent.

"That's not my problem. I wouldn't be on the bus, because I'm staying here!" he exclaimed. Jason collapsed onto a chair with his head in his hands. They had been there 3 days longer than they had planned because Leo wouldn't travel.

Sitting down next to his friend, Leo sighed. "I'm sorry man, but I need to stay with Reyna. I can't let her deal with this alone. And besides, it's my baby too. I wanna be there when its born."

Jason sighed as well, looking up. "I just don't know what to do. Even Annabeth isn't good enough with technology to drive this ship all the way across the country."

"Why don't you just ask Camp Half-Blood for some pegasi?" he asked.

"I don't want to put them out like that, especially right after a war."

"Well how about this," said Leo, clapping his friend on the back. "I'll ask them for it, I'll explain the situation, and I'll do any needed groveling. Besides, that's my home camp. They'll understand." Jason nodded, still unsure.

"Okay. But keep in mind, if we end having to drive this thing and we crash it, it'll be your own fault."

"Deal," Leo said, smiling as he shook Jason's hand.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Chiron's face appeared through the mist, his concerned expression turning into one of relief when he saw no danger.

"Leo! Where are you, my boy? You were supposed to be here yesterday!" he exclaimed, smiling.

"Well, we got held back a bit. I, well, I..." Leo said, rubbing the back if the neck and looking uncomfortable. "Well, I kind of, I kind of got a girl here pregnant." Chiron remained silent for a while, looking simply shocked.

"Well," he started, "I hope that you are staying with this girl, and that's why you aren't here yet. But, all the same, you need to find a way to get the rest of the seven here."

"Actually, Chiron; that's why I IMed you. We need pegasi to get them over there. Are there any that are up for the job?" The centaur signed, unsure.

"I don't know, but I will find something for you."

"Thank you so much Chiron, you're a lifesaver." There was a pause in the conversation where neither of them knew what to say.

"Well," said Leo after a while, "see you in a few months!" Chiron smiled and waved.

"I certainly hope so!" he called before running his hand through the mist.

Leo's smile dropped of his face and he slumped against the wall, his head in his hands. It was all too much for a single week. And now he had to go talk to Reyna about moving in with her.

**I'm really sorry about how short this is, I'm working on the next chapter and I think it will be up soon, but don't hold me to that.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Can I move in with you?"

That was not something that Reyna had expected to hear on that fateful day. Especially not from Leo Valdez. She supposed she should have seen it coming, but with her mind crammed-full of worries, she had little space left to think about sleeping arrangements.

"Excuse me?" She asked, although she had a feeling she already knew where this was going.

"Well, since no one has volunteered to take me in, and since most people here still kind of hate me, I thought that, you know, it would be convenient and reasonable for me to move in with you," he said, rushing his words. She looked at him in surprise for a moment before nodding slowly.

"I suppose..." she said, speaking before her mind could process what she was saying. He smiled.

"Them I'll move in tonight!" he exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. "How about seven?" She forced a smile.

"Sounds great." She closed the door, not bothering to be polite. She collapsed into a chair, rubbing her temples.

"I must be going crazy."

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

"So, this is everything," Leo said, gesturing around the room. There were a few boxes, a bed, and a set of drawers.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Reyna asked. He looked around, assessing the bulk of the items.

"Nah. I can get it. But," he continued, "I would like a tour." Reyna groaned, throwing her head back.

"Is that really nescessary?" she asked.

"It most certainly is, mi reina," he replied, crossing his arms. She looked at him in confusion.

"What?" He smiled at her.

"It means my queen in Spanish. It's fitting, don't you think?" She bit her lip, but she couldn't hide that she was pleased at his impression of her.

"Well then, let's get this over with." she said, walking into the hall.

**Sorry its so short, I'm trying to update more often!**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been about two months since Leo had moved in, and they had started to adjust nicely, settling into a routine.

Reyna would get up at around 6:00, then walk around the city or do paperwork for about an hour. By then Leo would be awake, getting ready for his job as a mechanic in New Rome. They would eat at around 7:15, then both leave at 7:30. And there was the problem.

It was something about the other, something neither could describe, but they often found themselves on a bed or a couch, lips pressed firmly together, hands flying. And Reyna loved every minute of it.

It had all started one night, one very beautiful, inconspicuous night about 2 weeks ago. Leo was watching ESPN, while Reyna had been asleep for over an hour. Suddenly she burst into the room, tears streaming down his face.

"Leo!" she cried, running to him jumping into his lap.

"What? What is it?" he asked, stroking her hair and wrapping his arms around her. But she was sobbing too hysterically to form words. After a few minutes she had calmed down, silent tears still falling and her face buried in his chest.

"It's ok, it's ok," he whispered, cradling her in his arms. "What is it?" She remained silent for a few minutes before starting to speak.

"I had a dream," she whispered. He waited patiently for her to continue. "I had the baby. She was perfect. So, incredibly perfect." He smiled at the thought. "And you were there. You were such an amazing father, we got along all the time. And we were on the beach, having a great time, when-" she choked as she started to cry again. "Blackbeard came. He took us all onto his ship. He separated me from you two. He held me down, and made me watch- made me watch you- made me watch you be tortured. He pulled out your hair, shaved off your skin. You and the baby. And then- and them he just killed you. Both of you. And I could only watch."

He held her close as she sobbed, comforting her. It was amazing how important they had become to each other in the course of a month and a half. The unborn child of theirs that Reyna was carrying was like a bridge, one that guaranteed safe passage across the dangerous chasm that was society. "Reyna, praetor of New Rome with Leo, the Greek son of Hepheastus? As if." That's what people would have said if it wasn't for this wonderful kid. Now they couldn't say anything. Leo was just being a good person, just doing the right thing. He placed his hands on her rounded belly. She was almost 6 months along now, and it was showing. He tilted her head up and pressed his forehead to hers, their lips millimeters apart.

"I'm okay. The baby's okay. You're okay. Everything is fine. Everything is perfect." She smiled. She was denying it, but she had never been more attracted to anyone in her life. She longed to indulge herself, to press her lips to his. But he was one step ahead of her.

"Everything is going to be fine," she whispered as she saw his face coming closer and felt her eyes close. She placed her hands on his neck as his fell on her waist. It was almost as if a dam had broken, and all held back emotions were pouring out. It wasn't long before hormones took over, and in a matter of minutes she was on top of him with his shirt on the floor.

"Stop," he mumbled against her lips, "stop." She sat up, and he grabbed his shirt off the floor. He pulled it on and sighed. "As much as I want to, we can't let this happen again. We can be together, sure, but we can't have sex every day because we feel like it." Reyna nodded, straightening herself out. Leo continued. "I mean, we have to admit, your pregnancy was a mistake. A wonderful mistake, but still, a mistake." (Woo hoo, first title mention! There will be more of these, so keep your eyes peeled!) Reyna grimaced, although she knew it was true.

"You're right. For now, we should just focus on the baby." Leo nodded. "I'm going to go to bed. I suggest you do the same," she told him, beggining to stand up.

"Wait, Reyna," he said. She turned to him, only to have her lips smothered by his. He pulled back, panting slightly and smiling wildly.

"Goodnight."

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

"We'll Reyna, I'm sorry that a 2 month relationship isn't perfect!" Leo exclaimed.

"What relationship?" She yelled back. Leo ran his hands through his hair, looking around the room and laughing in disbelief.

"There's the problem!" he said, pointing at her, "You won't even admit that we're in a relationship!"

"We aren't!"

"Yes, we obviously are! We've made out, what, 10 times in the past 4 days?" Reyna blushed, looking at the floor.

"It was only 6," she mumbled, but he just kept going.

"Thank you for the correction," he said smiling sarcastically, "but I really don't think that you need to get mad at me because I was blowing off a little steam."

"You're drinking at 17! That's more than 'blowing off a little steam'! You are addicted to alchohol with a baby on the way!"

"I'm not addicted! And besides, I'm not the only one. You know you're centurion, Dakota? He's real fun to chat with when drunk." Reyna looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" she asked. Leo nodded, smiling.

"Serious as a heart attack." Reyna looked down, rubbing her temples.

"I can't deal with this right now. Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get out of my house. Find someone else to bunk with for a week or two, let me figure this out," she said, pushing him out of the house and closing the door. She slid to the floor, tears already falling.

**Now, tell me, do you want me to keep posting short chapters quickly or long chapters less quickly?**


End file.
